


Flowers

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, But no, Confessions, Cuddling, F/F, Gus is done with everyone's shit, Hanahaki Disease, Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Luz for the love of god listen to Gus, Willow is done with everyone's shit, holding your friend's face but not in a romantic way just a "bro wtf are you okay" way, passing out in your friends arms, sorta - Freeform, teens being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Luz cares a lot about Willow, but her ideas for why she's coughing up petals are not exactly the best. (Willow is two minutes away from passing out right there in the cafeteria.)
Relationships: Luz Noceda/Willow Park
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Flowers

Willow Park was not feeling like her best self today.

She was abnormally tired, even though she had gotten the recommended 8 hours of sleep kids her age should get. She woke up, rolled out of bed, and was immediately met with a dull headache. Nothing she couldn’t handle though.

The pain and grogginess _did_ bring down her mood however. Nothing seemed to pierce through the fog of her cloudy, exhausted brain except the sight of her two best friends, Gus and Luz. She yawned, stood straight up, and did her best to act like she wasn’t most likely sick.

She knew Gus was watching her with a careful eye as he always did, but she could address that later.

The most frustrating thing about her state was _apparently,_ she couldn’t do magic. She normally excelled at this kind, seeing that she was abnormally powerful with plants on any given occasion, but when she walked into class and tried to summon a small leaf to experiment on, her spell circle stopped, glitched, and then broke down, useless. 

The teacher let her still go with a passing grade though, seeing that she was usually very good with magic the other 99.9% of the time she was in class. It sure didn’t do wonders for her already annoyed attitude though.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Willow sat down at the lunch table, and watched her best friends as sat down across from her, piles of bland cafeteria food heaped onto their plates as they eagerly talked about _something_ exciting. Willow couldn’t bring herself to tune in, thier words overlapping and mixing into unintelligible gibberish in her ears because of how tired she was. 

Instead she stared blankly at Luz for a bit, as she usually did. It was a habit she wasn’t completely aware of, although when she did realize it, she got very embarrassed. Today Luz seemed to have purple gunk in her hair, showing that she had been in abominations class. How Luz did any of her classes without any magic of her own and knowing only 4 glyphs, Willow had no idea.

But it was quite admirable. And Luz never seemed to be in a bad mood about it anyways. She always had a smile on her face, and this adorable expression-

Willow felt a tickle rise up in her throat and she turned her head away, coughing violently. She added the symptom to the “everything about my day that is making it extremely unpleasant” list in her mind. _It kind of hurts_ , she thought to herself, and once she was finished, eyes bleary with tears, Gus and Luz were staring at her, concern evident on their faces and their conversation long forgotten. 

“Willow… are you okay?” Luz asked, leaning over the table to get a look at Willow’s exhausted face. “That was one heck of a coughing fit.” 

“I’m fine, Luz,” Willow answered, casually looking down at the elbow she had coughed in as her headache pounded. “I’m just a little si-“

Willow’s stomach dropped. There, scattered on her elbow and around the floor, were assorted flower petals. Pink and purple and white and yellow… it looked like she had barfed up a bouquet.

_That’s… not good._

_Oh no._

Both Luz and Gus came around to the other side of the table to see what Willow was staring at. She wasn’t sure if she should push them away and pretend that nothing was wrong or let them see it and be even more concerned than they already were, so she just sat there in indecisive silence. 

Luz looked down at the floor, then up at Willow, and down at the floor again. She even crouched down to get a better look, mumbling under her breath.

Her eyes widened almost comically as Gus watched with a confused expression.

“Willow…” she said, panic on the fringes of her voice as she stood up again and looked at her friend. “I think you have HANAHAKI DISEASE! This isn’t good, Ohnoohnoohno-“ 

“ _What?”_ Gus asked in disbelief as he sat down on the floor and took some tweezers out of his pocket while still staring at Luz. “I’ve never even heard of-“

Willow bit her lip and closed her eyes, wishing that the day could just be _over_ already. Her head hurt, she was exhausted, she had just coughed up _flowers_ for goodness sakes- and now Luz was yelling and waving her arms around. She wished she could maybe just hang out with her at her house instead or something, and they could learn how to specialize spells together.

Oh right, Willow’s magic wasn’t working.

_I really hope this day doesn’t get any worse. I’m_ **_this close_ ** _to just picking up my things and going home because I swear to Titan-_

She was jolted out of her own head by Luz putting her hands on both of Willow’s shoulders firmly, looking her directly in the eyes with a panicked expression. Her face was _way_ too close and Willow nearly toppled out of her chair in pure gay panic, but Luz’s strong arms kept her seated.

“Willow, I know this is kind of out of the blue, and unusually personal of me to ask, but _who is your crush._ It’s _really_ important.” 

_WHAT._

Willow squirmed in her seat, looking as far away from Luz as possible. That had come out of _nowhere._

_I was not prepared for this! I can’t do this, I can’t do this, I can’t do this-_

“HOLD UP!” Gus yelled, now holding a blue petal with a pair of tweezers as he stood up and pointed it at the sky. “First off, why the heck do you need to ask her that? And why _now_ of all times? And second off, what the heck is Hanahaki disease?! I need to know!”

Luz took her hands off Willow’s shoulders and tuned to face Gus.

“Hanahaki disease is a disease of _unrequited love._ How it goes is that a person has a crush on someone, and if that person’s feelings aren’t reciprocated, they start coughing up flowers,” Luz explained, gesturing to the petals on the floor of the cafeteria. “If the person’s feelings aren’t reciprocated in time, they either have to get surgery… or die because the flowers take over thier entire chest and suffocate them. Willow here seems to have a textbook-definition case of Hanahaki right here.” 

Gus sucked in a breath, looking up at Luz in fear. “That’s terrifying!! Do they really have that in the human realm?” 

Willow felt another tickle in her throat, and panic started to rise up. If what Luz was saying was true… then she was most definitely screwed.

“Well… only in fiction,” Luz admitted shyly. “People tend to use it for a lot of fanfics and art. I believe it comes from a myth, so in the human realm, it definitely doesn’t exist. However Eda said that stuff like griffins in human mythology is due to a little of your world seeping into the human realm, so… I’m scared.”

“Ahhhhhh-“ Gus panicked, waving his arms about, then bringing them down to almost violently fidget with his hood.

_Okay, whatever problem I have, modern magic can solve_ . _I just have to get there._ Willow thought, trying to keep down the overwhelming sense of fear that was only being egged on by her friends antics. _They’re so invested, I’ll just be able to…_

“I’m...going to just go to the healers office,” Willow said as Gus and Luz continued to talk, standing up clumsily and feeling her head pound. _Beat. Beat. Beat._ It was almost too overwhelming and she closed her eyes, fighting off the disorienting feeling that was beginning to rise up.

_Why does this feel so bad?... god if Luz is right, this is going to be one ridiculous explanation….”hello, yes I’m coughing up flowers and dying because I have a crush on a human and she doesn’t like me back-“_

She started coughing again and almost fell over, this time hacking up full fledged flowers instead of tiny petals. Her eyes widened at the sight, and she grabbed onto the edge of the table for support as her head pounded again, much more aggressively this time and it seemed like the floor was tilting under her feet. 

Gus had reached the conclusion that it had to do something with Willow’s magic, due to her plant prowess. Luz still wasn’t convinced due to her stubborn nature though, and Gus wasn’t completely sure of his theory anyway. Luz turned around, and then rushed to catch Willow as her arms buckled beneath her, Luz thoughts racing a million miles an hour as she supported her sick friend. 

Willow was unusually warm. Luz sat her back down on her chair and gently held her face, both in concern and a need to get her to pay attention to her surroundings. Willow was almost delirious with pain and fogginess, a uncomfortable feeling of nausea also now seeping into her body. Her face was scarily pale, like some of the ghosts that roamed the school.

“Willow, for the sake of your health, _please_ tell me who your crush is. I promise we can fix this, alright?” Luz whispered, as comfortingly as she could. Gus groaned in the background, and flapped his hands in nervousness. 

“Luz, lets just get her to the healer’s office, she’s obviously two seconds from passing out-“ 

Not caring anymore about the risks or consequences of her actions, just knowing that Luz was asking her a very important question and she was looking her directly in the eyes, and she was _this close_ to closing them and letting whatever was going to happen to her happen, Willow tried her best to push back through thick smog in her head and opened her mouth. 

“I like _you,_ Luz, now can you do whatever you need to do since you obviously don’t like me back and I feel _horrible-“_ she said, pure annoyance lifting her words. She closed her eyes again and let Luz’s hands on her shoulders make sure she didn’t fall forward, grimacing in pain.

Luz gasped and smiled, forgetting that her best friend was sick for two seconds, and almost began to confess back when Gus yelled “LUZ!” from behind her and Willow slumped forward into her arms. 

“Oh no, nonononono-“ Luz whispered worriedly. She tilted Willow’s face up again to see if she would respond, and only got a small groan of pain, Willow’s eyes still closed and her face twisted with discomfort. 

Luz sucked in a breath and picked up Willow from her place, mumbling apologies under her breath as she ran to the healer’s office on pure adrenaline. Gus followed behind her, a flower clenched in his tweezers for research purposes. 

Willow wasn’t even aware she was being carried. 

  
  
  
  


Willow awoke some time later on a cot in the healer’s office, thinking that the events that had previously occurred were some kind of dream. Her? Confessing to Luz Noceda? No way. It had to be a hallucination or something. 

But when she opened her eyes, (with a lot of effort, mind you) and saw Luz and Gus sitting in chairs next to her, Luz staring into space and fidgeting with her hands, and Gus biting his lip and tapping the edges of his chair, it hit her. 

Willow closed her eyes again and groaned. _So much for not ruining our friendship._

Luz nearly jumped out of her chair when she realized that Willow was awake, Gus turning to look at her as well with wide eyes.

“Willow!” he exclaimed, fishing a piece of paper out of his pocket. “Turns out it wasn’t the Hanahaki disease after all! It was just your bile sack being weird because your magic is so focused on plants! I should have known, I had the same thing when I was 7 and accidentally made myself disappear, my dad was so freaked out-“ 

“ _Willow!”_ Luz yelled excitedly, before she got a death glare from one of the healers and quieted down. She gave an apologetic look back, and then turned to Willow again. Willow smiled sheepishly and tried to sit up a little, hoisting herself up with her elbows. Luz suddenly leaned over and hugged the blue-haired girl, mumbling frantic apologies into her ear.

“I’m so sorry I got caught up in all those stupid stories I read and didn’t pay attention to you even though you were sick and made you confess to me and I’m really sorry, lo siento,-“ 

Gus rolled his eyes from where he was sitting and muttered “she should have listened to me, but does _anyone_ listen to me? No! I have very important and significant things to add to each conversation, but nooooo-“

Willow was now much more aware of Luz’s proximity to her now that she wasn’t overloaded with so much pain she couldn’t think, and felt herself blush. Luz was soft and warm, and her curls were tickling Willow’s face and she liked that. 

Willow put her arms around Luz, and Gus stood up and joined in, making it a group hug.

They stayed like that for a couple seconds in an awkward embrace, before Gus threw his hands up and backed away.

“I’m going to go. You two have things to sort out. _I_ am going to study. Goodbye friends, may your weird crushes on each other turn into something more.” 

He walked backwards out the door, past some nurses who looked at him with an approving nod. 

_Seems like he’s popular,_ Willow joked to herself. He usually was around the teachers anyway. 

And _then_ she realized what he said, and sighed in embarrassment. 

Luz let go of her (Willow missed her warmth) and Willow scooted herself so that she was fully sitting up on the bed, a headache still present at the back of her head, but it almost wasn’t noticeable. Luz sat down at the foot of the cot, and Willow moved over and patted the space next to her so that Luz could sit by her.

And that she did, flopping over to Willow like she always did, smiling adorably. She nudged herself into the space between the wall and Willow’s shoulder, making herself comfortable. 

_I’d reach out and hold her hand, but I don’t think it’s appropriate. After all, I have no idea what happened after I confessed to her,_ Willow admitted in silence as she glanced over to Luz, who was staring blankly ahead, lost in thought. _She probably doesn’t like me back, and that’s okay, and maybe I can never mention it! Yeah I can never mention it, and we can sit here on this cot forever, enjoying each other’s presence because it’s the only thing I want from her._

_Titan, she’s so cute…_

Willow knew she would probably run over the same old speech in her head about _why_ exactly she had a crush on Luz, although the exact causes were unknown. Things like how her hair curled at the nape of her neck, or how excited she got everytime she would see Willow in class, or how much of a genius she was, being able to take anyone down with only about 4 glyphs in her arsenal, and attending all the classes she could. Her kindness, her persistence, her brown eyes that twinkled in the sun… Everytime she went over the list, it had the same effect. Something deep in her chest that grew warm and fuzzy and fond, like every other time she looked at Luz. 

Luz, who was now leaning against Willow’s shoulder, her hand an inch apart from Willow’s. Luz almost seemed like an affectionate cat in quiet times like these, where she’d lean against Willow, or cuddle with her, and nothing would be said, just enjoying the other’s company. It made Willow feel relaxed, and calm, and the anger under the surface of her mind seemed to dissipate as long as Luz was next to her. In fact, she would have gotten sleepy now if it weren’t for the sharp atmosphere of things unsaid. 

Things that Luz finally addressed as she took her head off of Willow’s shoulder and looked her in the eyes, fixing Willow’s lopsided glasses with one hand as she spoke.

“...did you really mean what you said?” Luz’s hand brushed her ear, and it twitched. Having returned Willow’s glasses to thier right-sides glory, she put her handback down by her side. “...you were delirious from pain and I was practically demanding that you had an answer, so did you mean it, or were you just trying to get past my stubbornness?” She whispered, twangs of sadness lacing her voice. 

Willow’s heart seemed to be beating a thousand miles an hour. It seemed almost impossible to get a reply out, but she managed to do it. 

“...Y-Yes I did,” Willow admitted, stumbling over her words. “I was so done with how terrible I felt that I didn’t care about what would happen after and just… confessed to you. I don’t remember what happened after that, but yes, I did mean it. I hope that’s okay.”

Luz reached out to touch Willow’s face again (it seemed that she had gotten in the habit of doing that) but stopped herself, instead opting for a look as earnest as she could muster. “Willow, of course it’s okay! I like you too! I really do… you’re incredible and smart, and powerful and _you_ and I just wanted to check if what you said was real, because of all the stuff that was going on, and how sick you were, and that no one could ever like me, because I’m just some stupid weirdo and I’m not- are you absolutely sure that you do?” Luz grimaced at herself, and almost facepalmed, voice breaking and tears forming in her eyes as harmful memories from the human realm came into her head all of a sudden. “I mean- ugh, I’m sorry-“ 

Willow was the one to pull Luz into a hug this time, pulling her close and whispering that she was absolutely sure she liked Luz, she’d been sure since almost the first day they met, that she was kind, and brave, and strong and persistent and amazing and absolutely wonderful. She was filled with fierce determination to make her feelings known, and to assure Luz that she was _not_ in fact a “stupid weirdo” or any of the negative things she thought about herself. Willow wouldn’t stand for it. 

“No one should be able to convince you that you are not worthy of love, Luz,” Willow said, wishing for some reason that she could cast a protection spell over the both of them. “And whoever goes around telling people that can go get fed to Detention.” 

Luz pulled her head away from Willow’s shoulder and tried to look shocked, although the hint of laughter in her voice gave her away. “ _Willow!”_

Willow giggled, and Luz returned to resting her head on Willow’s shoulder, wrapping her arms around her torso and hugging her back as she laughed along with her.

But if the healers had any objections to the two teenagers giggling across the room, they didn’t say anything. 

**Author's Note:**

> This came from me legitimately wondering if Willow could get Hanahaki disease as I was walking down my street this morning. For some reason I have a feeling that the show might actually go down that route... anyways I hope you enjoyed! (and yes, I will update Peppermint Smiles eventually!)
> 
> Anyways poor Willow-


End file.
